Soul Mates
by AJ Manderz
Summary: His voice was rough from screaming. "I need you so much." She hated to see him so vulnerable, but a part of her cherished it because she knew this was a side of him that he didn't let people see very often. "I love you, Caroline." ONE SHOT


**Soul Mates**

There was fog in Mystic Falls that morning. It wrapped around the café, seeped around corners of houses, lingered in the road. It made for a damp, cold morning, but inside the house of Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, _Vampire-_Caroline-Forbes was warm, warm, warm.

Tyler muttered something in his sleep as he pressed closer to her, his bare arm warm across her waist, his chest solid as he breathed next to her, in out, in out…Caroline smiled and then she laughed, once, a quiet, sleepy, happy chuckle.

"What it is?" murmured Tyler. "I thought you were a sleep."

"If only we both didn't have supernatural hearing," she said as she rolled over into his embrace. His eyes were open as she looked up into his face. They were as they always were: so intense, yet dark and comforting at the same time.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I love you," she said quietly. "You...who would have thought…I didn't expect to be happy."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her, his lips gentle against hers. "Everything, all of that." She laughed into his mouth, sensations swirling around her as she melted into the smooth line of his body, blissfully, gloriously happy.

* * *

><p>The fog wasn't just wet, thought Tyler that night as Caroline and him loaded up his truck with chains, water, sweat pants, wolfs bane- his usually gear for turning into a werewolf. The fog was also cold and thick. He threw the chains into the back with a grimace. It wasn't just the sound. The cold metal made him feel sick, just the thought of it, the <em>need <em>of it.

"What's the matter?" asked Caroline as she noticed the twist of his face. "I can hear your heart beating faster. Is it time? I thought we had a few hours yet."

"It's nothing," said Tyler, and then he shrugged, uncomfortable as he slammed the back of the truck. "I hope we don't have to do this forever."

"Do werewolves live forever?" said Caroline, not understanding.

He laughed once. "No, it's not that- oh, never mind."

"What? No. Don't shut me out, Tyler."

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cab.

"Is it the wolf's bane? I thought it didn't bug you when it's all wrapped up in the back like that-" She glanced behind her as he started up the truck and put it into gear.

"No, no it's fine," he said with a shrug. He smiled at her. Her returning smile was somewhat hesitant, but he liked to see it. Her blond hair, her eyes. She was something normal in a world of his that had grown suddenly very dark. Even if she was a Vampire. She was his best friend.

They were silent as the truck rumbled down the road, the chains rattling in the back as they hit rut after rut as Tyler turned the truck down a trail that led into the woods.

"What's with the fog tonight?" said Caroline.

"It's been that way since this morning," said Tyler.

"It smell differently to you?" Caroline sniffed the air; she tried to roll down her window.

"_Don't!"_ said Tyler.

He reached across the cab and pulled her away from the window as he pressed the button on his door to close the window back up.

"Tyler? What the hell?"

"It smells like magic," he gritted. He pulled her closer to his side.

"It smells like _what_?"

"Take a whiff," he said. "It smells like dirt, something different, unnatural."

"It smells like salt," said Caroline.

He gave her a look.

"Must be a werewolf thing," she muttered then squirmed against his arm. "Tyler, you're suffocating me."

"Sorry. It's the wolf. It's…I'm just a little on edge tonight."

"Well, we'll get to the bunker and then we'll tie you down and then you'll be alright, right?"

At another time, he would have smiled at her choice of words, but something wasn't right.

"Yeah. Yeah, should be."

* * *

><p>Underground, Caroline helped wrap the chains around her boyfriend's ankles.<p>

"You know, in another situation some people might get off at this."

"Now's not really the time, Caroline," said Tyler patiently. He stretched his shoulders as the chains weighted down his neck. He felt her cool hands against his shoulders.

"I know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Did you get the wolf's bane?"

"Yes."

"Get my water-it's in my bag."

"Tyler-"

"What?" he grimaced as he felt the muscles quiver in his side.

"When you said forever before-"

"Now, Caroline."

She flew across the room and had his water and wolfs bane all mixed up in the next second. It took his breath away to watch her move so quickly. He knew it would take hers too, if she didn't breathe...a spasm of pain hit him again as he gasped.

"I thought we weren't going to use this again," she said as she watched him grimace, her heart in her eyes. "It hurts you too much."

"It'll help. Remember how I almost killed you?"

"Please, Tyler."

But he held his hand out to her and she reluctantly gave the water to him.

"It's almost time, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

She moved away as she watched him choke it down. He cried out and tears filled her eyes.

This time he remained standing as he swallowed the wolf's bane. But the pain had him almost doubled over, his head bowed. His knees trembled.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?" He gasped and then with a cry he fell forward onto all fours.

She could hear his bones break and his skin stretch as his body reshaped itself. He screamed and he screamed and she watched wide-eyed until the fur inched across his skin.

Then it was over and she flew across the room and slammed the door just in time. She leaned against it as he growled and tore and scratched against the wood with rage. He howled, so shrill and lonely that she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>The tears had dried on her cheeks, when Caroline jerked awake. She didn't know how she could have fallen asleep with Tyler thumping against the door at her back, but when she stood up all was quiet. Had he gotten out?<p>

"Tyler?" she said with alarm, as she threw back the bolt on the door. "Are you okay?

Had the moon gone behind some clouds or something? The air felt cool and wet as she stepped into the room. It was darker than normal.

She expected to see him huddled against the floor, naked and shivering. But had she not been a vampire, she would have tripped and fell flat on her face.

She caught herself and stepped around the black form on the floor, black and grey, her eyesight picked up bits of silver around his muzzle. Her werewolf boyfriend was stretched across the floor, fast asleep. He looked like someone's dog having a nice, long nap.

As a wolf, Tyler was just as beautiful. She ran her fingers across his nose and felt the soft fur. "Tyler?" She wondered if his eyes were yellow.

She could feel his warm, deep breath against her hand. He was in a deep sleep. It was then that she noticed the fog creeping, circling around, into the room, like gray smoke.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" She said through her cell phone, a second later, frantic. "Are you doing magic? 'Cause something's going on with Tyler and I'm not sure if he's sleeping or dying and there's this weird smoke everywhere-"<p>

There was the sound of fabric rustling on the other end; "Ow, you're on my foot!" said a male's voice, not Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" said Caroline. "Are you with someone? Now, seriously Bonnie, you can't be fooling around now, I need your help!"

"It's okay, calm down Caroline. It's just Luka," said Bonnie.

"Luka? This is about Tyler-"

"I know! For God's sake don't spoil this, Caroline! We're trying to help you."

"There's fog..."

"It's an added effect," said Bonnie. "We couldn't do it unless it was actually foggy out. So, thanks to the weather, you've got your miracle."

"_What_?"

"Tyler. The pain of his transformation. Weren't you telling me and Elena the other day how it hurts you so much to see him like that?"

"You are doing this? You and Luka? Did you make me fall asleep?"

"_You _fell asleep? Oh, is Tyler alright? It must have been stronger than we thought…"

"He's fine. He's still in wolf phase though. You're doing this? He's sleeping…he's sleeping like a baby." Caroline watched the wolf Tyler stretch in his sleep. She almost wanted to curl up next to him and hug him like she used to do to their family dog.

"Yes. We found the spell when we were looking through some of Gram's old grimoires yesterday. Did you know werewolves used to have witches back in the day to help with transformations?"

"They did? Oh, Bonnie, I wish you could see him now, he's so beautiful."

On the other end of the line, Bonnie chuckled. "Enjoy him, sweetie. Luka and I can't do this all the time…but, it might make a few things easier."

Caroline was almost crying. "I owe you so much. How did you…"

"We'll tell you later. He'll sleep through the change back. He might be a bit disoriented when he wakes up. Give him water, and let him sleep it off as human. It's the effect of the magic with the wolf's bane. If he keeps taking it when we work this spell, we just might be able to help him every time."

"Oh my God, I'd kiss you if I could."

"I know sweetie…" Bonnie gasped. "Luka! What are you doing?" Then she laughed. "Goodnight, Caro."

Caroline grinned at her cell phone at the childhood nickname. Here she thought that Bonnie would never forgive her at one time. Elena still loved her, her mother too and she had Tyler. Was it still possible for her to live somewhat of a normal life? The hope of it was like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

><p>She drove them home the next morning. Tyler slumped against the passenger side door. Wrapped up in his sweatshirt, (because he was too tired to put it on) he fell fast asleep as soon as she shut the door behind him.<p>

Tucked into bed, several minutes later, she watched him open his eyes and then close them. He was so tired.

She almost laughed when he leaned into her cool embrace.

"You're always cool," he rumbled. His voice rough from screaming. "It's so soothing. It's…I need you so much."

"I know." She hated to see him so vulnerable, but she also cherished it because she knew this was the self that he didn't let people see very often.

"When you said before," she said. "Before you changed, about doing this forever? What did you mean?"

She watched his dark eyes narrow with confusion, and then he closed them, he sighed. "It was the transformation. I can't see myself going through that over and over for the rest of my life. For the rest of yours-"

"Do werewolves live forever?" she asked again.

He almost smiled. "I don't know. I think they live a long time." She ran her fingers across his cheek.

"Well, thanks to Bonnie you don't have to go through it like you used to. It'll be just like a nice cat nap."

"Except for the pain."

"She says that her and Luka are working on that too. That you were supposed to fall asleep before the pain happened. She said they're still working through the glitches."

"Glitches," he murmured, his lips twitched with amusement. His eyes were half open, studying her face again. "You're so beautiful."

"Are you sure you're not still dreaming?"

"No, in my dreams you're ugly, with fangs and horns…"

He caught her around the waist as she flew at him, both laughing. He kissed her as they fell into the mattress, the sweatshirt that he had lazily wrapped around himself thrown to the side, completely forgotten.

"Aren't you all sore and tired?" she gasped as he ran his lips down her neck, pulled at her jacket and shirt, tangled his fingers in her hair.

"No, actually I feel rested. Funny thing…" He grinned.

She pulled his head back down eagerly to hers and flipped him over onto his back.

"Ow," he murmured and chuckled against her lips as she kissed him.

"You said you weren't too hurt," she pulled away, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I think I might have lied," he murmured, but he pulled her head back down and kissed her gently. Her heart pounded.

She gasped as she fumbled to get her jeans off.

"Careful," he gasped. A foot had connected with some bruised ribs. "It's my first time."

His kiss swallowed her laughter as they sunk into the mattress together, completely lost in each other's caresses.

He loved her so much.


End file.
